


黑颈天鹅

by kristao99



Category: kristao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristao99/pseuds/kristao99





	黑颈天鹅

黄子韬是在五岁那年被吴家收养的，正是开始记事的年纪，所以离开孤儿院到达新家的他也比同龄人要乖巧懂事的多。

黄子韬随妈妈的姓，他有一个大他三岁的哥哥，随爸爸的姓叫吴亦凡。所以黄子韬明事理之后的很长一段时间一直觉得爸妈是怕独生子成长的太孤单，所以才领养了充当玩伴的他。

直到十二岁那年家里着了火，父亲冒着火光闯入他的房间救他，还被掉下来的灯具砸到了肩膀。

彼时吴亦凡正坐在爸爸的病床边责问着黄子韬就被醒来的老父亲拍了下脑袋，父亲拉过黄子韬问他有没有受伤时，黄子韬才把压抑了许久的泪水哭了出来。

自那以后他吃饭时不再把两个鸡腿都留给吴亦凡，还会和他抢最后一块糖醋里脊。一起上学时也不再是默默的坐到后座上，而是靠在车门上和哥哥石头剪刀布，谁赢了谁就坐到看风景更方便的副驾驶。

看到黄子韬的心结没了，吴亦凡生气时也会大吼他才是亲生的，然后就发现坐在沙发上陪弟弟看动画片的父母毫无反应，黄子韬还会扭过头冲他做一个鬼脸。

吴亦凡表面上认怂，到了学校却拿着黄子韬没及格的卷子威胁弟弟把零花钱给他。

什么凳子上放口香糖，抽屉里放蟑螂，背上贴猪头等等这些本来应该是青春期小男生为吸引喜欢的女孩注意力的恶作剧，吴亦凡全用在了黄子韬身上。

有时候欺负过了头，就带着眼睛哭红了的弟弟去学校门口吃碗拉面，黄子韬吃人的嘴短就不会再向爸妈告状。不过黄子韬还是盘算着高他两级的吴亦凡赶快毕业，他才不想一直被人捉弄。

结果第一次放学甩开吴亦凡自己回家，黄子韬就在转角被人截了下来，几个染着五颜六色头发的社会青年问他要钱花。

黄子韬在心里翻个白眼，心想自己哪还有钱他的钱全都给吴亦凡了。他低头说自己没钱，然后就被小混混压到了墙角，领头的说没钱给他玩玩也成。

玩什么，当然不是玩跳皮筋，黄子韬正想着那人就开始扯他的白衬衫。

他一拳打了过去，接着就被三四个人按在了墙角，领头的擦了下嘴角的血抹在了黄子韬的脖颈，顺着破烂的衬衫往下滑。

然后吴亦凡就出现了，手里拿着根不知道哪里来的竹棍，冷着脸的样子倒是有几分吓人。

不过再吓人他也只有十七岁，两个人和几个小混混扭打成一团，最后还是来找人的司机救了他们。

此后两个人的关系显然亲近了许多，黄子韬一声声哥哥叫的软糯甜腻，撒娇黏人的功力直线上升。吴亦凡也会在辅导完他功课后亲自去热一杯牛奶，再亲眼看着黄子韬乖乖喝掉。

 

吴亦凡志愿本来填的市外一所知名音乐院校，后来也不知怎的就留在了市内。每次周末回家都要抱着黄子韬好好睡上一觉，顺便警告弟弟好好学习，不可以早恋。

黄子韬埋在吴亦凡的颈窝，对于两个男生做这种亲密的动作也不觉得别扭，听到哥哥的话乖乖回答:“我知道，上了大学才可以谈恋爱。”

接着微微抬头问:“那哥哥谈恋爱了吗？”

他热热的呼吸均匀的喷洒在吴亦凡的脖颈，吴亦凡紧了紧手臂，嗓子有些发干。

“没有，我还要和爸爸学习管理公司，哪有时间。”

黄子韬莫名的安心，大概是因为哥哥有了女朋友就不能经常回来陪爸妈了。他低下头，小声的说了句晚安哥哥。

 

夏水汤汤，黄子韬毕业那天也没能避免，参加完毕业典礼的他站在校园门口看着面前如注的大雨刚拿起手机准备打给吴亦凡，头上就多了把雨伞。

疑惑的回过头发现是那个总和他名字放在一起的校草。

这个校草曾经在校园的表白墙上贴过一张表白信，对象就是黄子韬，不过黄子韬并没有回应，所以现在气氛有些尴尬。

“你家在哪里？”

“还很远呢，等下我喊我哥来接我就可以了。”

“没事，我送你回去吧，雨中漫步你不觉得很浪漫吗？”

吴亦凡到的时候看到的就是这样的画面，两个青涩少年并肩在分割了瓢泼大雨的黑色雨伞下，慢悠悠的脚步几乎一致，颇有几分城市风景线的意思。

他踩了油门，坑积的雨水几乎溅到了少年的胸口。

“韬，上车。”

黄子韬小跑过来刚要拉开车门就听见校草在他身后喊了一声。  
“黄子韬，我会永远喜欢你。”

黄子韬动作一停，接着就看到吴亦凡下了车，他还没反应过来就被吴亦凡压在车身上接吻起来。

冰凉的雨水顺着吴亦凡的发尖滴到黄子韬的脖颈，再汩汩流向胸口，最后没入纯棉混涤纶的衣物。

把黄子韬塞进旁边的跑车，吴亦凡瞧了一眼在雨中怔愣的学生，用眼神无声宣布这是他吴亦凡的人。

 

黄子韬心跳的飞快，全身不自在，他实在搞不懂吴亦凡刚刚那个吻，而且湿乎乎的衣服粘在身上也透不过气般的难受。

吴亦凡却面如常色，上车后就一言不发的踩着油门。

黄子韬发现并不是回家的路，只好小声的开口打破车里安静到诡异的气氛。

“哥哥...这是去哪里呀？”

吴亦凡这才看了他一眼，但答非所问。

“衣服湿了穿在身上是不是不舒服？”

“是啊...黏糊糊的...”

“那就脱了。”

“啊？”

黄子韬发出个疑问的单音节，接着车子就稳稳地停在了路边。  
吴亦凡看着前方空无一人的马路，手指敲打着方向盘。

“要哥哥帮你脱吗？”

“不...不要...”

从小到大还没见过吴亦凡这样，黄子韬莫名失了底气，只好把手伸向衬衫纽扣一颗一颗的解开。

少年蜜色光洁的上身暴露在空气中，因为淋了雨还细细反射着闪闪的水光。

被吴亦凡一动不动的看着，黄子韬耳朵开始发烫，他抿了抿嘴垂下眼睛。

“好了哥哥...”

吴亦凡在少年胸前两点上移不开眼，小巧的乳头似乎感受到了旁人的注视，慢慢地挺立起来。

吴亦凡松了松领带。

“宝贝，还有裤子呢。”

亲昵的称呼叫的黄子韬身子紧绷起来，肩膀开始细细地颤抖。

“哥哥...裤子...裤子不湿....”

“怎么会呢，刚刚在雨里站了那么久。”吴亦凡撑起下巴挑眉，“哥哥也是男人，不用害羞。”

黄子韬想起小时候两个人总是一起洗澡，也觉得不用那么别扭，虽然吴亦凡的眼神确实有点奇怪。

少年心一狠解开裤子，闭着眼睛把它褪到了膝盖下面，只剩下灰色的四角裤还描绘着它所包裹着柔软的形状。

黄子韬并了并腿，微微向车门方向侧过颤抖的身子。

吴亦凡目光毫不掩饰的流连在黄子韬裸露的皮肤上，接着啧了一声。

“小时候韬在哥哥面前脱光光都不会害羞呢，真是长大了。”

“不是的...我就是觉得这样有点奇怪...”

黄子韬下意识抓住吴亦凡的手腕解释，接着就被吴亦凡反手十指相扣，还在黄子韬的手背上吻了一下。

饶是黄子韬再大心脏也感觉到不对了，他用力的想抽回手却被吴亦凡握住动弹不得。

吴亦凡又握住他的另一只手放在自己身下。

“宝贝，我硬了。”

触及到热烫的黄子韬慌了神，想把衣服穿起来但两只手都被吴亦凡抓的紧紧的。

“放开我...哥哥...别这样...”

吴亦凡探过身子，把黄子韬压在车门上。

“宝贝，是你先脱衣服勾引我的。”

黄子韬还来不及反驳就被吴亦凡堵住了嘴巴，舌头很快伸进来席卷他整个口腔。

黄子韬双手搭在吴亦凡的肩膀上，换气间溢出破碎的呻吟，软着嗓子推拒着吴亦凡。

“哥...哥哥...会有人看见...”

吴亦凡松开他的手，指尖按住他的乳头碾磨拉扯，吻也顺着嘴角滑到脖颈，把少年身上的雨水尽数舔舐干净。

“不要...”

黄子韬扬起头，在狭小的空间里被吴亦凡压制的动弹不得，他感觉到了男人滚烫的性器抵在他的腿根，身体也被吴亦凡亲吻抚摸的酥软起来。

吴亦凡咬着他的耳垂，热气灌入敏感的耳道。

“刚刚那个人是谁？”

“同...嗯...同学...”

吴亦凡的大手作恶般隔着布料揉搓着少年的身下，黄子韬说完急忙咬住下唇，不想再发出羞人的呻吟声。

“他喜欢你？”

耳垂被舔咬到红肿，男人手上的力道也加重了些，少年的性器缓缓立了起来。

“嗯...我...我不喜欢他...啊啊...哥哥...”

“不喜欢他还和他打同一把伞？”

吴亦凡拉下少年的内裤，手心沾上头部湿润的液体上下撸动着，黄子韬紧扣住吴亦凡的肩膀，嘴里不由自主发出甜腻的呻吟，仿佛突然置身松软舒适的云端，身体轻飘飘的陷在棉花云里，根本听不到吴亦凡问的问题。

所以吴亦凡松了手，任少年从云空掉到地上，黄子韬睁开弥漫着水汽的眼睛，不满地哼唧两声攀着吴亦凡肩膀的手就要往下伸去。

吴亦凡抓住他的手，用皮带绑了个结结实实，黄子韬轻喘着扭腰，身下叫嚣着需要人抚慰。

“哥哥...难受...”

吴亦凡吻了下他汗湿的额头，脱下外套裹住他。

“乖，忍一会儿。”

车子再次启动，五分钟后驶进地下车库，吴亦凡走到副驾驶抱起黄子韬，少年的性器还直立立抵在小腹，全身上下泛着情动的红晕，他轻笑了一声。

“韬，你好淫荡哦。”

黄子韬喘息着把羞红的脸埋在吴亦凡胸口，直到温热的水流浇在身体上时他才睁开眼睛。

“哥哥，这是哪里呀？”

“上个月刚买的，喜欢吗？”

黄子韬不说话了，因为他发现吴亦凡不知道什么时候也脱了个干净，和他一同站在了花洒下面。他忍不住往墙角缩了缩，吴亦凡下一秒就压了上来，手又伸到他下面缓慢的撸动，黄子韬很快就失去了挣扎的力气。

吴亦凡咬住被玩到红肿的乳头，粗糙的舌苔不停的折磨着柔嫩的乳尖，黄子韬搂住吴亦凡的脖子，无助的靠在冰凉的墙壁上喘息呻吟。

“哥哥...呜...嗯...”

带着撒娇的声音听得吴亦凡心里发痒，另一只手抓住少年挺翘的臀肉用力揉捏，指尖有意划过少年紧闭的穴口，换来少年带着哭腔的的呜咽声。

“啊....嗯....不行...”

手上加快的速度让黄子韬软了腰，浓浊尽数射在吴亦凡的手里，他靠在吴亦凡胸口大脑一片空白的喘着气，吴亦凡拿起浴巾草草的擦了下他们的身体就把少年扔到了床上。

“哥哥...我怕...”

吴亦凡在他眉间眼角落下一个又一个的吻，手指摩挲着他跳动着的大动脉，语气温柔的要滴出水来。

“不怕，哥哥不会伤害你的，放轻松，一切都交给哥哥好不好？”

黄子韬看着吴亦凡黑亮的眸子，抽了抽鼻子抱住了吴亦凡的腰身，小声地说着好。

吴亦凡含住他柔软的唇珠啃咬，舌头抵住少年的贝齿柔声引导着:“乖宝宝，把舌头伸出来。”

黄子韬听话的探出小巧红润的舌尖，吴亦凡一口咬住用力的吸吮缠绕，少年来不及吞下的口水顺着嘴角流入脖颈，又被吴亦凡沿着痕迹全部吮吻干净。

吴亦凡把黄子韬的双腿分成m形，把少年的双手放到膝窝处。

“自己握好哦，不许放下来。”

黄子韬羞耻到眼角发红，头扭到一边，身下却听话的双腿大张，任由吴亦凡赤裸的目光巡视在自己最私密的地方。

“哥哥...不要看了...”

粉嫩的穴口随着主人紧张的呼吸微微开合，吴亦凡拿出床头的润滑液挤在手指上，在穴口揉按几下把食指压了进去。

“唔...哥哥...好奇怪...”

黄子韬闭上眼睛感官更加清晰起来，异物的侵入让他蹙起眉毛细细的喘息。

吴亦凡转着手指微微曲起，湿润滑腻的内壁紧紧附在指节上，吴亦凡想象着自己进入时那致命的酸爽，硬热的下身不争气的一跳。

有润滑剂的帮助他很快进了第二根手指，把内壁按摩到湿软又挤进了第三根。

“不要了哥哥...疼...嗯...”

黄子韬紧紧掐着自己的腿窝，生理性泪水混合额角细密的汗珠融进身下的床单。

吴亦凡又去吻他，把少年的手放在自己肩膀上，手指模仿交合动作快速抽插着。

“啊哈...哥哥...哥哥...嗯...”

少年前端的性器又立了起来，身后被吴亦凡按到敏感点时还会舒服的紧缩。

吴亦凡把手指抽了出来，少年刚睁开迷茫湿润的双眼就感觉到了顶在穴口尺寸骇人的肉棒。

“不...哥哥...会坏的...真的会坏的...”

“不会的，放松宝贝...”

吴亦凡往性器上挤了润滑液，双手压住黄子韬推拒的手腕缓缓进入，龟头瞬间被嫩滑包裹，舒服的他闷哼出声，黄子韬却疼出了眼泪，呼吸都急促起来。

吴亦凡心疼的吻着少年，明白这样僵持着只会让他更疼，于是硬了心肠一挺而入。

“啊...好疼...好胀...嗯..”黄子韬眼泪不要钱似的掉，“哥哥...我要死了...”

吴亦凡握住他因为疼痛而疲软的下身抚慰着，肉棒一动不动的埋在少年的小屁股里感受着伴随黄子韬呼吸而自动按摩的穴道。啃咬着身下人抽动的喉结，湿热的吻徘徊在脖颈锁骨处，含住少年因为情欲而肿胀的乳头不停吸吮，直到黄子韬的呻吟渐渐变得黏腻撩人，吴亦凡才忍无可忍的抽送起来。

“宝贝，你只能被哥哥操死。”

黄子韬攥紧身下的床单抵御着骨子里升起的舒适酥麻感，嘴里发出断断续续的低吟，双腿情不自禁的缠到吴亦凡的腰上，嫩肉在肉棒进来时飞快的缠绕攀附，抽出时还会恋恋不舍的缩紧挽留，被肉棒带出的肠肉红艳艳的闪着淫靡的水光。

“韬这么喜欢哥哥的鸡巴吗？”

“不要说...哥哥...闭嘴...”

黄子韬嘴上拒绝着，身体却越发敏感起来，吴亦凡恶意地俯到他的耳边。

“宝贝好紧，夹的哥哥好舒服。”

掐住少年因为羞耻而小幅度战栗的胯骨，吴亦凡身下猛烈抽送起来，毫不留情的插到最深处，黄子韬死咬着下唇，不多时终于受不了的开口求饶。

“哥哥...慢点...求你了...”

“喊老公。”

黄子韬哽咽着不开口，吴亦凡揉捏着他手感细腻的臀瓣微微分开，冲着少年最敏感的地方顶弄起来，黄子韬几乎尖叫出声，黏腻的鼻音带着痛楚舒爽的勾人尾调，他抓住吴亦凡的手腕，身体还跟随着男人的动作上下起伏着。

“老公...别...那里不行...”

黄子韬啜泣着战栗，身前无人抚慰自己吐出白浊，前后双重刺激的他又一次哭了出来。

“韬......”

高潮后的小穴骤然紧缩，湿热紧致吮吸着硬热的鼓胀筋络，酥麻感顺着尾椎神经线传遍全身，吴亦凡闷哼一声又来回操干了几十下终于挺到最深处释放出来。

黄子韬抱紧身上人无意识的喊着哥哥，吴亦凡把他脸上咸涩的泪水一点点吮吻干净，大手轻轻按摩着他的腰间。

 

“韬，哥哥抱你去洗澡。”

黄子韬睁开迷蒙红肿的眼睛一瞬间又很快闭上，然后捂住了脸。

“哥哥...不要看我...”

吴亦凡觉得好笑去扯他的手腕，少年却哼唧着躲避吴亦凡的目光。

“怎么了宝宝？”

黄子韬软软道:“太超过了...太羞耻了...我们是兄弟呀...”

吴亦凡把他抱在怀里。

“韬，睁开眼睛看看我。”

黄子韬听话的睁开眼睛，面前男人的一张脸实在太过完美精致，总让人心跳无故加快，黑亮的葡萄眼深深地看着他，黄子韬驾驭不住的垂下眼睑。

“哥哥...”

“我是你哥哥，我是你没有血缘关系的哥哥哦。”

“可爸妈知道了一定会生气的。”

“你害怕吗？”

吴亦凡把他放进浴缸里又给他吃了片感冒药，嘴对嘴的渡进清甜的矿泉水。

黄子韬泡在温热的水里，红着脸任吴亦凡的手指在后穴里缓缓清理，软着身子靠在吴亦凡的肩膀上小声的说:“哥哥不怕我就不怕。”

话是这么说，第二天和吴亦凡一起回了家的他还是紧张心虚的不得了。眼睛飘忽着不去看父母，吃饭时妈妈把手放到他的额头，吓得他差点扔掉筷子，然后就听到旁边吴亦凡低沉的笑声。

放下手的妈妈担忧的问:“韬哪里不舒服吗？”

黄子韬往嘴里塞了口米饭急忙摇头，吴亦凡在一旁解围。

“昨天我去接他的时候淋了点雨，没什么大事。”

妈妈责怪的眼神看向吴亦凡，又看向吴父。

“和你爸一样每天就知道忙公司的事情，你弟弟才是最重要的知道吗？”

听见这话的黄子韬脸色蓦然红了起来，不自然的看一眼吴亦凡，却被哥哥眼里的温柔软了心脏。

“知道了妈妈，弟弟是最重要的，我以后一定好好照顾弟弟。”


End file.
